Whiplash
Ivan Antonovich Vanko was a Russian Physicist and terrorist that had immediately following his father Anton's passing had plotted vengeance against Stark family for the actions against the Vanko family. Ivan then designed his own Armorset similar to the Iron Man Design in order to combat Anthony Stark then destroy the reputation of the Starks. Though his initial attempt failed and he was arrested by authorities, Ivan then eventually formed his alliance with Justin Hammer, who recruited Ivan to design and improve the Armor-Designs. Vanko later turned on Justin Hammer by stealing control of the Hammer drones and creating a Upgraded-version of Ivan Vanko's original Armor to combat Iron Man. In the end, Vanko was beaten by combined efforts of Iron Man and War Machine, and in a final bid, Vanko sacrificed himself in an final attempt to destroy Stark's legacy. Biography Early Life Ivan Vanko was the son of Anton Vanko, an Russian physicist who had aided Howard Stark design an ARC Reactor but was deported from United States when Stark accused Vanko of an espionage. While Howard Stark wanted to use the Reactor for good, Anton was more interested in selling their technology to become rich. Ivan was also convicted of selling Soviet-era weapons-grade plutonium to Pakistan and served 15 years in Kopeisk prison. Anton Vanko fell into poverty and alcoholism, and also abused his son for many years due to the humiliation caused to him personally by Stark. Ivan became knowledgeable in the fields of physics and mechanical sciences, and adopted his father's hatred for the Stark family.1 While Howard wanted to use the reactor for good, Anton was more interested in selling the technology to become rich. a millionaire so he had Anton deported back to Russia. When Anton returned to Russia, the Soviets wanted to punish him for not successful collaboration with the United States and therefore sent into exile in northern Siberia where he had to raise alone his son Ivan. When Anton died, Ivan vowed revenge on the Stark family and dropping as low as his. So Ivan made it, thanks to the notes that his father left him, an ARC reactor connected to two electrified whips. At some point, Ivan was arrested at some point for selling nuclear secrets to Pakistan. Becoming Whiplash Eventually he challenged stark during a race and was soon defeated and taken in to custody but Justin hammer impressed he managed to create a reactor had him freed and recruited him to help him topple Stark industries but Ivan soon begun using the armour he was supposed to design to create drones and a new and improved suit he called the whiplash eventually Ivan betrayed hammer and again tried to kill tony but with war machine help managed to destroy the drones and defeat him but refusing to give up vanko activated the self destruct he'd built in and his suit and army exploded but they managed to escape and save pepper leaving his sacrifice in vainCategory:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Armor Users Category:Terrorists Category:Inventors Category:Hammer Industries Category:The Ten Rings Category:Scientists